


Stabbed

by impulsewriter



Series: GuardianLantern fics [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Everyone thinks the lanterns are all dating, Humor, Jim worries and Guy doesn't worry enough, M/M, meet the family esque, no graphic details of violence, vague descriptions of how the injury happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsewriter/pseuds/impulsewriter
Summary: It's date night, and Guy has to spend it getting stitched up, despite it really not being that bad of an injury.This was not how he expected today to go.
Relationships: Guardian/Green Lantern, Jim Harper/Guy Gardner
Series: GuardianLantern fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694539
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

> I am the only one on this pool noodle apparently and I will GO DOWN WITH IT DAMMIT. and ngl I've seen 2 episodes of Young Justice Outsiders and 1 was the private security episode and the other was the play date episode and I regret NOTHING.
> 
> So enjoy this chaotic bullshit because I just wanted to post something with them but everything else I wrote is shit and this is shit but it's funny enough for me to be willing to share

“It's not that bad.” Guy said, amused, as Jim narrowed his eyes at him. “It isn't! It's just a cut!”

“A cu- Guy, you were _stabbed_!” Jim said, “In a fucking _grocery store_!” Guy shrugged, in response. It wasn't that big of a deal to him; after what he'd been through, getting stabbed in the grocery store to pick up milk and taco seasoning wasn't that bad.

Then again, he was never in a relationship before getting stabbed in the grocery store.

“I don't see why you're so upset over this.” He said.

Okay that was a lie, Guy knew absolutely why he was upset. Guy had gotten stabbed, protecting a brave teenager that wanted to protect others in the store, and then had just gone home without any medical care. Guy was pretty sure he'd be upset, if his and Jim's roles had been reversed.

“Oh my god! Guy, that's not- _Guy!_ ” Jim cried, frustrated, and Guy sighed, even as Will sat quietly on a kitchen chair, stitching up Guy's side. They were in the 'Cache', as Will and Roy called the small base that Oliver worked out of. Oliver had apparently tried to coin it as something else, and got overruled by Roy, and later Dinah and Will.

After getting home, Jim had seen the blood, and panicked, calling Will, who told Jim to bring his 'new boyfriend' to the Cache. Guy hadn't been aware that Jim hadn't told his family that had been dating for almost a year now.

Then again, Guy hadn't exactly told Hal and John about their relationship, either.

Or Kyle.

He should probably call the little shit eventually.

“Uh.” The couple glanced over, finding Green Arrow, Arsenal, and Arrowette standing in the entrance of the Cache. Arsenal shoved by his stunned father, not bothered, and Arrowette simply shrugged, before following Arsenal to put her things away.

“Guy got stabbed.” Will told Oliver, returning to stitching his brother's boyfriend up.

“I... Okay...?” Green Arrow said, confused, “Wh... Guy, what are you doing in Star City...?”

“Date night.” Guy stated.

“Which is _so_ not happening now!” Jim said, and Guy rolled his eyes.

“We can still have dinner, Jim.” He replied.

“Wh- you need to go _home_!” Jim said, “Hal and John are going to _kill_ me!”

“Why?” Guy asked, frowning. “You weren't even at the store when I got stabbed!”

“You were stabbed at the _store_!?” Arsenal was suddenly _very_ interested in the conversation.

“From what I have gathered, a teenager tried to stop the robber, and Guy protected the kid instead, and got stabbed for it.” Will said, “And then went back to Jim's place like nothing happened.”

“I've had worse from lesser things!” Guy said, when Green Arrow let out a strangled noise.

“You can't just- That's messed up, Guy!” Green Arrow said.

“Thank you!” Jim said.

“So... Should I be calling the other Green Lanterns to come pick up their boyfriend?” Arrowette asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Cissie weren't you listening? Guy is _Jim's_ boyfriend.” Arsenal snorted.

“You sure they aren't just all poly?” Arrowette asked, “Because everyone's pretty sure the Lanterns have some weird relationship going on.”

“It's weird because Hal fucked my cousin.” Guy said flatly.

“Gross.” Will said, “Who'd wanna fuck Hal?”

“That's not the point here.” Green Arrow said, sighing. “Are you dating anyone other than Jim?”

“Nope.” Guy said.

“Then why does he have to go back to Coast City?” Green Arrow asked Jim, raising an eyebrow. “He's here to see you, why not just have a quiet dinner?”

“Because Hal and John will _kill me_!” Jim stressed.

“Actually I don't think I told them I was seeing someone.” Guy admitted, and Jim quieted.

“You didn't?”  
“You didn't either.” Guy said.

“Well, yeah, 'cause I knew I'd get shit for dating a Lantern.”

“Oh yeah, definitely getting shit. Apparently Granddad was Guardian, and used to fuck with the Original Green Lantern.” Arsenal said, grinning, and Guy was _pretty_ sure his ears were burning.

Jim was absolutely blushing, though, and he had no right to look that good while blushing.

“Alright,” Will put some gauze over the stitches, using medical tape to keep it in place. “You're done.”

“How deep was it?” Green Arrow asked, frowning.

“Deep enough that I'm calling Kaldur later to tell him to take Guy off for the next few days. It's not enough to warrant a hospital, and there weren't any organs actually _nicked_ , but the muscles are going to have to heal and it'll take a few days for him to be able to move without feeling like his side's on fire.” Will replied, and Guy frowned.

“So I was right, it's not that bad!”

“You were stabbed!” Jim and the 'Arrows' shouted.

“That's bad by default, you moron!” Arrowette cried, and Guy wondered if he should tell them about the time he and Kyle ended up returning to Oa with Kyle' leg broken in four places, and Guy lucky to still be walking.

Probably not.

“Jim, take your dumbass home.” Will groaned, “Please. Just put me out of my misery, and jut keep him in bed for the next three days.”

“Fine.” Jim sighed.

“I'll tell Hal Guy's in Star City.” Green Arrow sighed, and Guy shrugged.

“Don't bother, I'm pretty sure he and John are still on Oa right now.” Jim paused, and Guy's mouth twitched, at how annoyed his boyfriend looked.

“You couldn't have told me that _before_!?” Jim cried, “Oh my god, come on, you're staying the night you _fucking_ idiot!”

Guy grinned, as Jim grabbed his hand, and dragged him away from his brothers, Arrowette, and Green Arrow. Jim would absolutely listen to Will's orders, and Guy found it hilarious. But then, he'd listen too, simply because Jim would ask him. He'd argue, of course, but he had no intention of actually getting up unless Jim told him to go home.

He should probably find a better way to say _I love you_.

He'd ask John about it later.

Until then, he'd try to give Jim a good date night, stabbing be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can come hit me up at impulsewriter on tumblr, and remember to comment because it motivates me to write more 8)


End file.
